


dance, dance

by badgerterritory



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, brief mentions of boys but no lines because boys are icky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, I could probably teach you how to dance. Or find someone who can.”</p><p>(or, harper's quest to make cass happy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance, dance

“You know, I could probably teach you how to dance. Or find someone who can.”

It was a sudden, silly thought she had, but it looked like Cass suddenly discovered the meaning of life. She signed (they were teaching her to sign, an easy medium between her being nonverbal and her skill with body language), she signed _Please please thank you._

 

The first person they went to was Stephanie, because for some reason Harper thought Stephanie would probably know how to dance. Stephanie just looked at her like she was stupid and said, “Supervillain dad, remember? I learned to kick ass at kicking ass, not ballet.”

 

Which made Harper think of someone else. But Dick was busy and wouldn’t respond to her messages. (Red Hood somehow intercepted them, and offered to teach them how to dance. Harper declined because she was pretty sure his idea of dancing involved more firearms training than she was probably comfortable with.)

 

And, okay, Batgirl was kind of terrifying. (Although she was amused when she found out she was third choice.) But she was the only other person Harper could think of who might know how to dance, and might be willing to teach Cass. And was actually available for the teaching.

And thankfully she did know how to dance, and she was willing to teach Cass on the weekends. And the joyous smile on Cass’s face when Harper told her made all of the effort worth it.

(The kiss Cass gave later was simply a bonus.)


End file.
